Corazón de ternura
by Nekushii
Summary: El frío empresario Seto Kaiba empezará a derretirse con la ternura de cierto chico con cabello tricolor. SETO X YUGI -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Seto Kaiba y Yugi Moto fueron creados por Takahashi Kazuki-sama y yo nada más los estoy tomando prestaditos por un ratito para escribir este fanfic. C:

Hola! C:

Bueno... Aqui va mi primer fanfic que publico en fanfiction. Espero que les guste! C:

Por supuesto es de mi pareja preferida en todo el mundo... **SETO X YUGI**! C:

Gracias a mi Beta reader CARLA n.n!  
Carlita owo! Eres genial owo! Sin ti esto no habría sido corregido nunca nunca! *Abrazito* Thank you! C:

Ahora los dejo... Disfruten n.n!

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Te encontré

Ciudad Domino siempre había sido una ciudad tranquila, a veces aburrida, incluso durante la noche. El CEO Seto Kaiba de la enorme e importante Corporación Kaiba salió a pasear para relajarse, estirarse y tomar aire fresco, pues pasaba mucho tiempo en su oficina y eso preocupaba a su hermanito.

Seto Kaiba era bastante guapo. Castaño, ojiazul, delgado, muy alto. Personalidad fría, por lo mismo fuerte, segura y simplemente increíble. Cualquier chica se desmayaría por un hombre así y también unos cuantos chicos.

El apuesto hombre de casi veintitrés años pasaba cerca de un callejón cuando escuchó un ruido repentinamente y eso lo hizo detenerse. Habría seguido caminando pensando que no fue más que un gato callejero o un perro que tiró un bote de basura en busca de alimento. Sin embargo el castaño se detuvo por que alcanzó a oír un quejido humano. Con mucho cuidado se acercó un poco más a aquel callejón oscuro para investigar.

Si alguien se encontraba herido podía ayudarlo por lo menos a salir de ese lugar y llegar a un hospital. El CEO era frío pero no era malvado.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nadie respondió… Pero segundos después se escuchó un quejido igual al anterior. Alguien estaba intentando hablar.

No teniendo nada más útil a la mano Seto sacó su celular de su bolsillo y lo usó como una especie de linterna para ver un poco mejor el lugar… Así encontró un débil y pequeño cuerpo detrás de un par de basureros. El castaño se apresuró a agacharse y cargar el cuerpo.

- Oye… ¿Qué te pasa?

Lo agitó un par de veces con cuidado de no lastimarlo y hasta que le vio el rostro notó que el cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y algunas de esas aún sangraban. Lo mejor sería llevárselo a un hospital para que lo atendieran correctamente. No se detuvo a pensar mucho y el gran CEO cargó al cuerpo con delicadeza y lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital más cercano.

- Descuida… - le dijo al cuerpo como si pudiera escucharlo.

Llegó al hospital y dejó al pequeño en manos de los doctores. Ellos sabrían que hacer con él.

Kaiba no estaba seguro si debía de quedarse ahí o irse de regreso a casa. Lo pensó un rato y decidió quedarse en el hospital hasta que ese desconocido al que había "rescatado" se despertara.

Tenía que admitir que aunque ese cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas por ahí y por allá era apuesto… ¿¡Pero en qué estaba pensando! Su cabello era un desorden total y era negro con puntas moradas y flequillo rubio… Además que era muy pequeño, parecía un niño iniciando la secundaria y no nada más eso… ¡Se veía demasiado delgado! ¡Más de lo normal! Probablemente estaba muy mal alimentado.

¿Y todas esas heridas de dónde las sacó? Ni sabía como ese niño había llegado al callejón… ¿Se habrá escapado de su casa? Le podría preguntar cuando se despertara.

Que situación tan molesta para el ocupado CEO pero no tenía más opción. Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó a esperar por que no podía hacer nada más en esos instantes.

* * *

Bueno hasta ahí por hoy. owo

Espero que les haya gustado. C:

Pueden dejarme un review si quieren y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de este fic! n.n

Hasta luego owo!  
Saluditos C:

_**~ PaperCut Nekushii Hibari**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! C:

Aqui PaperCut Nekushii Hibari con un nuevo capitulo n.n!

Otra vez gracias a Carla mi Beta reader owo! Que ya me arregló muy rapido otros cinco capitulos! *Abraza a Carla* ERES GENIAL CARLITA! C:

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Platicando

Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba empezando a preocuparse por el niño que encontró en el callejón. El tiempo pasaba y pasaba pero no se acercaba nadie a él para darle noticias ni nada parecido. Ni un doctor, ni una enfermera.

Diez minutos después fue sacado de sus profundos pensamientos por una voz tranquila.

- Señor Kaiba… Ya se despertó el muchacho. - le avisó un doctor al castaño.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien.

- ¿Puedo verlo? - dijo muy serio.

El doctor asintió.

- Gracias.

Habló fríamente otra vez y se levantó del asiento para caminar con paso tranquilo hasta la habitación del chico que había encontrado. Lo vio unos momentitos, estaba acostado mirando hacia el techo.

Se acercó y vio confusión en sus ojos violetas… El niño no sabía siquiera en donde estaba y hasta parecía asustado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - dijo Seto.

El pequeño no contestó nada como en dos minutos. Fue cuando finalmente pudo hablar.

- ¿Q-quien es usted señor? - su voz sonaba muy temblorosa.

Sorprendente. ¿No sabía quien era Seto Kaiba? Estaba frente a él y no lo reconocía por lo tanto estaba muy afectado y confundido por las medicinas que le habían dado para mantenerlo dormido… eso pensó el castaño.

- Seto Kaiba.

- Mucho gusto. - contestó - Yo me llamo Yugi.

Yugi… Que raro nombre el del chico.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Dieciséis.

- ¿Dieciséis?

Yugi dijo que sí con la cabeza mientras suponía que su estatura no permitía al CEO creer con tanta facilidad que él en serio era un joven de dieciséis.

Los ojos de Yugi mostraban muchas cosas como cansancio, confusión y más que nada inocencia. Seto se acercó y lo observó más atentamente que antes.

- Necesitas comer algo y descansar, Yugi.

Como por arte de magia entró en ese justo momento una enfermera con una bandeja en sus manos. La dejó sobre una pequeña mesita y la acercó hasta Yugi.

- Es hora de cenar. - dijo sonriéndole a Yugi.

- Gracias. - respondió tímidamente el chico.

La enfermera entonces salió del cuarto y dejó solos a Seto y a Yugi una vez más.

Yugi se sentó lentamente y empezó con su cena. Su mano temblaba mucho y no podía agarrar la comida muy bien que digamos con el tenedor. Seto notó aquello y dudó en preguntar… Pero lo hizo después de todo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- S-sí. - admitió bajito.

Kaiba tomó el tenedor y ayudó a Yugi a cenar. Pasaron minutos muy incómodos en silencio hasta que el castaño le pidió al menor que le contara más acerca de él. Lo que más quería saber en ese momento era cómo rayos Yugi había llegado al callejón con tantas heridas pero no deseaba preguntárselo de forma tan directa.

Yugi aceptó contarle a Kaiba cosas sobre él y le dijo su fecha de nacimiento, su signo zodiacal, su comida preferida y de más cosas que a Seto en realidad no le importaban mucho.

- Nací el 4 de junio, soy géminis, me gusta mucho la comida pero mi favorita de todas son las hamburguesas, adoro los juegos de mesa, desde siempre he querido tener un perrito… - seguía hablando Yugi.

Pero por más que hablaba no llegaba nunca a la parte que a Seto le interesaba saber. Por lo tanto decidió acercarse al tema con mucho cuidado y despacio.

- Dime Yugi… ¿No quieres llamarle a tus padres? Han de estar preocupados por ti.

Yugi nada más agachó la vista y negó. Seto notó claramente que Yugi se había puesto mal al solo mencionar a sus padres. No está seguro de que lo llevó a hacerlo pero acarició finalmente el pelo de Yugi como si fuera su hermanito.

- Tranquilo. - le dijo.

* * *

Ya casi llega lo más interesante owo! Esperen el proximo capitulo!

Como ya está corregido puede que lo suba hoy owo! Pero en un ratito! n.n

Dejen su review si quieren owo!

Saluditos! C:

_**~ PaperCut Nekushii Hibari**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! C:

Les dejo de una vez el capítulo 3 owo!

Lo bueno es que ya lo tengo aqui para ustedes fans del yaoi! C:

Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Hogar

Yugi consiguió calmarse un poco luego de haber cenado. Kaiba ya había decidido que se lo llevaría a su casa hasta que él mismo averiguara en donde vivía exactamente el chico de cabello tricolor o que éste le dijera.

Así fue como Seto y Yugi se fueron juntos hasta la residencia del castaño cuando el doctor dio de alta al más joven la mañana siguiente.

- Lamento haberlo hecho pasar la noche entera en el hospital señor Kaiba.

- Descuida.

La mansión era realmente muy grande y Yugi sentía que se iba a perder en ese sitio tarde o temprano… por eso se quedó lo más pegadito posible a Seto.

- ¿No quieres descansar un rato más?

Yugi negó. Le dio pena admitir ante el castaño que quería estar a su lado para no perderse por ahí.

Seto lo llevó hasta su oficina. Le dijo al pequeño Yugi que trabajaría un rato y que si necesitaba algo sólo debía decirlo para que él pudiera darselo o pedir que alguien se lo diera. Yugi se sentía incómodo y empezaba a sentir cierto miedo… No quería regresar a las calles pero lo más seguro era que Kaiba terminaría sacándolo de la mansión en cualquier momento. Eso también lo puso triste.

- S-señor Kaiba…

El castaño volteó a verlo pero no le dijo nada.

- G-gracias… Gracias por haberme ayudado y llevado al hospital. - hizo una reverencia - No sé donde estaría ahora de no haber sido por usted.

Seto sonrió un poco y le dijo a Yugi que no había nada que agradecer. A cada segundo que pasaba, el pequeño Yugi le iba pareciendo más y más adorable… Y hasta deseable.

"¿¡QUÉÉ! ¡Estoy muy mal! Me tengo que controlar…" pensaba el CEO regañándose a él mismo pues no quería asustar a Yugi… Lo que él quería era acercarse lentamente al jovencito y conocerlo mejor. Ya no le costaba a su mente admitir que Yugi era lindo.

- Disculpe… Señor Kaiba… - lo llamó Yugi nuevamente, jugando un poquito con sus dedos por culpa del nerviosismo que sentía al hablar con el CEO.

- ¿Qué pasa Yugi?

- No quiero molestarlo… ¿E-es mejor que me vaya? - tembló y Kaiba se dio cuenta de ese movimiento a pesar de que fue muy leve.

Seto lo miró con sorpresa y después se dio prisa a detenerlo… Lo hizo justo a tiempo por que Yugi veía en ese caso el silencio como una respuesta afirmativa. Aunque Kaiba no le dijo que quería que se quedara ahí con él, le mintió diciendo que Yugi tenia que descansar.

Bueno y eso no era mentira del todo pero el CEO sí estaba ocultando lo que de verdad quería decirle al chico de ojos violetas. Aún no lo podia explicar bien ni siquiera él mismo así que mucho menos podría expresarlo a otra persona.

Esperar sería una clave muy importante desde ese momento en adelante para Seto.

- Pronto sentirás que este es tu hogar, Yugi. - sonrió lo mejor que pudo - Al menos eso espero yo.

Yugi no pudo hacer nada mas que asentir por el momento. Se sonrojó y eso le pareció muy, muy lindo a Seto Kaiba… En serio tenía que sacarse esos raros pensamientos de su cabeza.

* * *

Hasta ahi por hoy owo!

Si quieren puden dejar sus reviews para saber que opinan sobre mi fanfic! owo

Saluditos y hasta mañana! C:

**_~ PaperCut Nekushii Hibari_**


End file.
